


Планы внутри планов (Plans inside plans)

by Faimor



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Betray them all, Cheating, Gen, Jarlaxle being Jarlaxle, Sellswords, schemes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ильнезара дала Джарлаксу очередной заказ... Но иногда так хочется обдурить собственного нанимателя!</p><p>Ilnezara gave another commission to Jarlaxle and now he is teppted to cheat his beautiful employer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планы внутри планов (Plans inside plans)

– Блестяще, – холодно проговорил Энтрери.  
– Знаешь, друг мой, меня уже начинает пугать то, как часто в последнее ты одобряешь мои решения… пусть даже в исключительно ироническом тоне, – чуть наклонив голову набок, сообщил Джарлакс.  
– Тебя всё время пугает не то, что следовало бы, – сухо отозвался ассасин. Дроу улыбнулся и подвинул ему лист бумаги с двуцветным, выполненным лёгкими, точными штрихами рисунком. – Эта штука тебе и в самом деле так нужна?  
– Не мне, о мой саркастичный друг, – поправил его наёмник. – Прекрасная Ильнезара хочет заполучить эту милую безделушку… но мне отчего-то плохо верится, что её единственная ценность в изяществе исполнения и качественном заклятии очарования.  
– Это было бы… очень по-женски, – скептически прокомментировал калимшит.  
– Нашей дорогой нанимательнице подобные вещицы и впрямь не нужны, недаром даже ты в своё время был весьма впечатлён её красотой, – согласно кивнул тёмный эльф. – Леди утверждает, что желает эту чудесную вещь в подарок сестре… однако Тазмикелла предпочитает иной стиль работы и также их не использует.  
– Дамский каприз, – пожал плечами Энтрери. И, ещё раз задумчиво взглянув на изображение сплетённого из тонких металлических нитей, усыпанных мелкими драгоценными камнями, медальона, с сардонической усмешкой добавил: – Должно быть, весьма перспективный.  
– Ты зришь в корень, khal’abbil, – пару раз театрально хлопнул в ладоши Джарлакс. – Не находишь, что нам следует взглянуть на этот образчик ювелирного искусства своими глазами, прежде чем что-либо предпринимать?  
– Не думаю, что этот «образчик» валяется в ближайшей канаве и ждёт, пока мы придём на него любоваться, – попытался поумерить его энтузиазм убийца.  
– Разумеется, нет, – пренебрежительно дёрнул ухом дроу. – Не беспокойся, Артемис, его охрана достаточно надёжна, чтобы ты счёл это дело достойным своего внимания.  
– Не пытайся брать меня на слабо, дроу, – хмуро покосился на него калимшит. – Я на это не куплюсь.  
– Друг мой, меня печалит то, что ты полагаешь банальное корыстолюбие основной движущей силой моих поступков, – укоризненно поглядел на него наёмник. – Это… как минимум, не соответствует истине. И вдобавок на редкость несправедливо.  
Энтрери раздражённо выдохнул и вперил в него мрачный взгляд.  
– Давай не будем обсуждать вопрос о ваших со справедливостью взаимоотношениях. Лучше займись делом, поведай мне о той самой охране, которую ты счёл «достаточно надёжной».  
Выслушав отчёт тёмного эльфа, калимшит был вынужден с ним согласиться. Из того возраста, когда он полагал себя всемогущим и непобедимым, он давно вышел – и теперь мог почти спокойно признать то, что ему на пути может встретиться нечто, с чем он окажется не в состоянии справиться. По крайней мере, справиться силой.  
Владельцем амулета оказался некий Рианнон Ариан, Лорд Трясин, Хранитель Наследия, и так далее, и тому подобное. Заполучил оный господин сию вещицу от своего отца, тот – от деда, и, по-видимому, действительно её ценил, поскольку именно она была упомянутым в одном из его титулов Наследием. Охрану он по большей части тоже получил по наследству и по уже сложившейся традиции самолично её усовершенствовал – впрочем, не тратя на это излишних средств и попросту наняв ещё один отряд шнырявших по болотам вокруг его замка рейнджеров. Лорда можно было понять – и без того поколения его славных предков немало потрудились, практически лишив незваных гостей возможности добраться до амулета.  
– То есть, – мрачно уточнил Энтрери, – ты хочешь сказать, что твоя ящерица хочет послать нас в отлично охраняемую глухую дыру, до которой нам придётся добираться не меньше месяца, якобы только для того, чтобы подарить сестрице очередную магическую цацку?  
– Я, – выделив голосом первое слово, проговорил Джарлакс, – ничего подобного не утверждал. Если припомнишь.  
– О да, дело ещё хуже, – ядовито согласился ассасин. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тащился с тобой за тридевять земель ради того, чтобы ты смог удовлетворить своё любопытство.  
– Ну не только любопытство… – задумчиво протянул дроу. Напарник смерил его ещё одним хмурым взором.  
– Три адамантитовых голема, четыре гранитных и два мифриловых. Пять кабальных бесов. Полуторамильный лабиринт с ловушками через каждые два шага, по которому бродят три теневых мастиффа и заклятый на верность дисплейсер. Впаянная в дверь сокровищницы гексаграмма с заклятием уровня архимага, построенном на крови хозяина. Не говоря уже о десятке послушников из находящегося неподалёку монастыря Железный Кулак и многочисленной наёмной страже. Дроу, по-моему, твоя ящерица попросту задумала от нас избавиться.  
– Не будь столь пессимистичен, друг мой, – укоризненно посмотрел на приятеля наёмник. – Я же говорил, что это дело более чем достойно твоего внимания… но с чего ты взял, что я предлагаю тебе прорубаться через всё это напрямик?..  
– Ну да, мы просто вежливо попросим Лорда Трясин проводить нас к амулету, – ядовито согласился Энтрери – и напрягся под взглядом напарника, который вмиг стал угрожающе острым. Впрочем, через пару секунд дроу чуть расслабился и вновь засверкал жизнерадостной ухмылкой.  
– Ну вообще-то именно это я и собирался сделать, – невинно проговорил он, заставив калимшита поперхнуться.  
– Почему-то мне не кажется, что у отпрыска столь параноидальных людей не окажется амулетов, способных защитить его от влияния на разум, – наконец проговорил убийца.  
– Наверняка они у него есть, и очень хорошие, – невозмутимо кивнул тёмный эльф. – Не разочаровывай меня, khal’abbil – не спрашивай, на что же я тогда рассчитываю… Это же совершенно очевидно!  
– Несомненно, – язвительно прокомментировал ассасин, с усилием разжимая стиснутые на изумрудной рукояти пальцы.  
– Ты ведь помнишь наш визит в Храм Парящего Духа, друг мой? – после недолгой паузы меланхолично осведомился Джарлакс.  
– С удовольствием забыл бы, – раздражённо огрызнулся Энтрери. Воспоминание об истории с магическим кристаллом и впрямь не доставляло ему особой радости, и он полагал, что у его напарника оно вызывает примерно те же чувства.  
– Это вряд ли можно было бы назвать мудрым, – заметил дроу и, прежде чем калимшит успел огрызнуться, продолжил: – Так случилось, что служители Денеира внушают уважение большинству жителей Фаэруна.  
– Могу описать сотню-другую случаев, опровергающих это заявление, – хмуро буркнул ассасин, поняв, к чему клонит его напарник.  
– Я тоже, – равнодушно пожал плечами тёмный эльф. – Однако если говорить о добропорядочных гражданах, не обременённых должной предприимчивостью для того, чтобы встать по другую сторону закона и не являющихся фанатичными приверженцами божеств, яро отвергающих поклонение их нейтральному коллеге, это утверждение всё же в немалой степени истинно.  
– Никогда не слышал о том, чтобы Денеиру поклонялись дроу, – сдаваясь, проворчал убийца.  
– О, представители моего народа вообще редко задерживаются на Поверхности достаточно долго, чтобы узнать о наличии иных богов кроме Ллос, – усмехнулся Джарлакс. – Да и вообще… к сожалению, пока ещё тёмный эльф привлекает слишком много внимания, особенно в глухомани вроде тех краёв, где стоит Болотный Дом.  
– Только не пытайся убедить меня в том, что тебя это вдруг перестало устраивать, – насмешливо глянул на него Энтрери.  
– Khal’abbil, ты преувеличиваешь, – укоризненно посмотрел в ответ дроу. – Кажется, я ещё никогда не давал тебе повода усомниться в моём здравомыслии.  
– Давал, «друг мой», ещё как давал, – заверил его ассасин. И, помедлив, неохотно признал: – Однако каждый раз ты выкручивался с достойной уважения сноровкой.  
– Твои слова согревают моё сердце, – патетически прижав руку к груди, наёмник ухмыльнулся и низко поклонился приятелю. – Но вернёмся к делу: в Трясинах появление тёмного эльфа вызовет слишком большой ажиотаж – независимо от личности этого самого тёмного эльфа – так что я озаботился тем, чтобы не слишком бросаться в глаза.  
– Каким это образом? – скептически переспросил убийца.  
– Положись на меня, друг мой… – лукаво ухмыльнулся Джарлакс.  
Энтрери смерил его мрачным взглядом, но всё-таки сумел промолчать.

Тремя неделями спустя границу Аранских Трясин пересекла весьма примечательная пара. На самом деле, этих путников любой счёл бы вполне обычными… если бы дело происходило где-нибудь на окраине пустыни Калим. Однако в безлюдных, прохладных пустошах, граничащих с принадлежащими роду Ариан болотах, двое смуглых, чернобородых всадников, привычно заматывающих головы тонкими льняными платками, прикрывая их краями лица, выглядели довольно странно.  
– У меня под маской начинает чесаться лицо, – негромко, невыразительно сообщил тот, что следовал за спутником, отстав на половину лошадиного корпуса.  
– Терпи, – сухо отозвался Энтрери. – Инициатива наказуема.  
– Эта странная одежда, платок… Я, без лишней скромности, весьма умён, ловок и быстро учусь, но почему-то до сих пор не могу завязать его правильно без твоей помощи.  
– Дроу, заткнись и прекрати пытаться польстить моему самолюбию. Оно в твоих подачках не нуждается.  
– К сожалению, друг мой, это не подачка, – вздохнул Джарлакс. – Это чистая правда. Почему я не мог одеться… м-м-м… поудобнее?  
– Потому что ни один калимский шейх, как бы он ни был скромен, никогда не признает превосходства иноплеменника, – с чуть слышной ноткой злорадства в голосе отозвался убийца. И ядовито добавил: – Я думал, подобный покрой придётся тебе по вкусу. Столько всякой дряни можно упрятать в одни только рукава…  
– Я не нуждаюсь в подобных послаблениях, – чопорно ответил дроу. И мстительно осведомился: – Ты, надеюсь, не забыл текст своей роли, о достославный Али-ар-Нуррах?  
– Текст моей роли звучал как «Ну, сымпровизируй там что-нибудь, khal’abbil», – хмыкнул ассасин. Наклонился в седле, изучая наполовину ушедший в мох путевой камень, и после некоторого колебания повернул коня вправо, на еле заметную узкую тропку, уходящую вглубь болот. – А вот тебе, о почтенный Абу-Али ибн Дина, стоит морально подготовиться к молчанию, поскольку наёмный советник, сколь бы он ни был мудр, всегда почтительно ожидает, пока его хозяин заговорит первым.  
– Это ужасно, – демонстративно вздохнул наёмник.  
– Ты сам придумал эту историю, – равнодушно пожал плечами калимшит. – Если тебя это утешит, я тоже тяжело страдал, будучи вынужден «на всякий случай» заучивать гимны Денеиру.  
– Я глубоко тронут тем, что ты позаботился о моём утешении, – язвительно проворчал тёмный эльф. – Однако вынужден тебя разочаровать – это не сработало.  
Энтрери вновь пожал плечами и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не дать своему коню переломать ноги на демонстративно неухоженной гати, пересекавшей самые топкие участки.

Болотный Дом, замок рода Лордов Трясин, выглядел почти устрашающе. Возвышавшееся посреди тусклых, наполовину скрытых зеленоватой дымкой просторов вытянувшееся к небу сооружение из невесть откуда взявшегося здесь серого гранита, казалось, царапало низкие облака верхушками длинных, словно цепкие упыриные пальцы, башен. Джарлакс, задрав голову, восхищённо присвистнул, Энтрери хмуро покосился на напарника и пришпорил коня.  
Ни рва, ни подвесного моста в замке попросту не было – болота защищали его от штурма лучше любых сооружений рук человеческих – так что калимшит подъехал верхом к самым воротам и, не рискнув спешиваться в топкую грязь, ногой пнул створку. Эту процедуру пришлось повторить ещё трижды, прежде чем обитое железом окошечко в едва видной на тёмном дереве калитке распахнулось и из него высунулся чей-то сизый, выдающий любовь к обильным возлияниям, нос.  
– Шейх Али-ар-Нуррах со спутником, странствующие в поисках знания во славу Денеира, просят приюта у лорда Ариана и смиренно надеются на гостеприимство Владыки Трясин, – скучающим тоном проговорил калимшит.  
– Чо? – потрясённо осведомился нос.  
– Отворяй, шакалий сын! – рявкнул Энтрери.  
– Так это ж, благородные господа, не положено без хозяйского разрешения-то… – во избежание травм скрывшись за калиткой, пробубнил обладатель носа.  
– Так чего стоишь, отродье гиены, а ну бегом испрашивать разрешения! – чуть тише, но всё тем же не терпящим возражений тоном приказал ассасин. Джарлакс тихо фыркнул и, поймав взгляд напарника, изобразил аплодисменты. Тот мрачно сощурился.  
О возможном прибытии гостей в замке явно не подозревали, и ожидание затянулось. Дроу с насмешливой усмешкой отсчитывал минуты: вот дежуривший у ворот солдат добежал до начальника караула; вот он убедил офицера, что пришельцы ему не привиделись в пьяном сне; вот офицер отправился к командиру стражи; вот командир, отвесив лорду полагающееся количество поклонов, доложил о людях, ожидающих его разрешения для того, чтобы войти…  
Расчёты наёмника оказались безупречно точны. В тот же момент, как он театрально щёлкнул пальцами, тут же приняв отрепетированно-смиренный вид, калитка распахнулась, и из неё вышел седоусый худощавый мужчина в потёртом, но чистом мундире. Коротко поклонившись всадникам, он пригласил их проследовать внутрь.  
Изнутри замок казался таким же негостеприимным, как и снаружи. Дворик был почти таким же топким, как и болота по ту сторону его стен, при каждом шаге Энтрери погружался в грязь едва ли не по щиколотку и всякий раз опасался оставить в этой трясине сапоги. В конюшне, впрочем, оказалось куда теплее и суше, и калимшит почти перестал опасаться, что их кони простудятся и издохнут, пока они с напарником занимаются своими делами.  
Лорд Рианнон Ариан оказался моложавым мужчиной с тёмными, едва заметно тронутыми сединой волосами и узкими настороженными глазами. Калимшит невольно заподозрил, что так долго ждать разрешения войти им пришлось исключительно потому, что хозяин замка подбирал для встречи наряд повнушительнее. По правде говоря, старомодный, плотно расшитый золотом камзол с пышными рукавами смотрелся на сухощавом Лорде Трясин на редкость неуместно, особенно в сравнении с одеждой напарников – простыми белыми накидками из плотной ткани, под которыми виднелись лёгкие белые же рубашки, отделанные узкой чёрной тесьмой, и чёрно-белыми же большими платками, традиционными для жителей пустынь. Лорд Рианнон тоже отлично это осознавал, равно как и то, что эта кажущаяся почти дикарской простота тем не менее стоит не меньше, чем его пышный наряд.  
Джарлакс украдкой поморщился: в стремлении создать образ людей, достойных общества благородного властителя, он, похоже, недооценил то, насколько же глухой дырой на самом деле являлся Болотный Дом… Однако спохватываться было уже поздно, он с некоторой долей тревоги посмотрел на напарника и невольно изумился: во всегдашней бесстрастности убийцы теперь отчётливо сквозили нотки аристократического высокомерия… которое всё же не пересекало ту черту, за стало бы оскорбительным.  
– Приветствую вас в Болотном Доме, господа, – жестом указав гостям на кресла, Лорд Трясин сел напротив и вперил в них выжидательный взор.  
– Мир тебе, досточтимый хозяин, – прежде чем последовать его примеру, Энтрери отвесил ему замысловатый поклон, принятый у калимшанских бедуинов. – Дозволь узнать, благополучно ли твоё хозяйство, здоровы ли родичи, обильны ли стада?  
Лорд Рианнон ошарашенно моргнул и непонимающе посмотрел на степенно сложившего руки на коленях ассасина.  
– Быть может, перейдём к делу? – наконец проговорил он. Джарлакс пнул напарника под столом, заметив, что хозяин Болотного Дома явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке от его витиеватых любезностей.  
– Как пожелаете, достославный господин, – церемонно склонил голову калимшит. – Я шейх Али-ар-Нуррах, младший брат владетеля оазиса Кенерат, послушник Храма Парящего Духа. До служителей Денеира дошла весть о том, что ваш род владеет древним талисманом, именуемым Наследием Лордов Трясин, и Храм обращается к Вам со смиреннейшей просьбой дозволить мне, недостойному служителю бога, и моему досточтимому спутнику взглянуть на сей артефакт и составить его описание во славу Денеира.  
– Вы… послушник? – с сомнением поглядев на казавшегося скорее воином южанина, переспросил Лорд Трясин. Джарлакс, хоть и предполагал услышать нечто в этом духе, всё равно испытал чувство некоторой дезориентации.  
– Совершенно верно, о благороднейший, – невозмутимо подтвердил Энтрери. – Удел мелкого пустынного шейха незавиден; с юности я чувствовал, что пески Калим тесны мне, но причину этого осознал далеко не сразу. Внимая служителям Денеира, я понял истоки моего беспокойства, и с тех пор сокровеннейшим моим желанием стало стать одним из них.  
Рианнон коротко хмыкнул, потёр чисто выбритый подбородок, словно в задумчивости.  
– Отчего же для этого дела прислали вас, не имеющего ещё сана служителя, господин Али-ар-Нуррах? – наконец сухо осведомился он.  
– Это моё… испытание, – Энтрери, не меняясь в лице, чуть заметно пожал плечами, затылком чувствуя отчаянное желание Джарлакса принять в этом спектакле более активное участие. – Даже тёмным богам требуются доказательства искренности веры неофитов; Денеир снисходительней многих, но и для него это правило неизменно.  
– Неужели брату владетельного шейха не удалось… найти более кратких путей? – в демонстративном изумлении выгнул бровь Лорд Трясин.  
– В священство? Нашлись бы, хотя и не в правилах шейхов Калим юлить при исполнении заключённого договора, – в тон ему отозвался убийца. – Но на пути к богу это – самая короткая тропа.  
– Что ж, понимаю, – коротко наклонил голову его собеседник. – И признаю ваше право на просьбу. Однако… присутствие вашего спутника всё ещё не кажется мне необходимым.  
– К моему сожалению, я не столь мудр и осведомлён в тайнах мироздания, как мне того хотелось бы, – калимшит плавно развёл ладонями, словно – да почему словно? – исполняя освящённый веками ритуал. – Исполнение возложенного на меня долга требует просить помощи у более сведущего человека – и постараться воспринять его мудрость. Это моё испытание – но и начало моего учения. Я надеюсь, что только начало.  
– И как, хороший ученик из достославного Али-ар-Нурраха, о мудрейший? – не без ехидства осведомился лорд Рианнон, обратив взор на сидевшего в полушаге за левым плечом ассасина Джарлакса.  
– Не лучший из тех, что у меня бывали, о господин, – сдержанно отозвался тот. Энтрери был отчего-то уверен, что под волшебной маской тот насмешливо дёрнул ухом. – Но и отнюдь не худший.  
– О, как вижу, помимо знания вы надеетесь взрастить в молодом шейхе подобающую жрецу скромность… – протянул Лорд Трясин. – Что ж, похвально, похвально… Я обдумаю вашу просьбу, господа, – Рианнон резко поднялся и, коротко дёрнув подбородком в ответ на плавный, отточенный поклон обоих «мудрецов», вышел прочь.  
Ассасин сдержал порыв сорвать с головы надоевший до смерти бело-чёрный платок, прижатый к волосам кожаной лентой, и мрачно покосился на напарника. Прозрачно-карие глаза, опушённые густыми, чернильно-чёрными, как у настоящего бедуина, ресницами, были полны невинностью до краёв… только Энтрери знал, что под иллюзией они всё те же – алые, наглые, и искренней в них может быть разве что насмешка. Да и то не всегда.  
– Лорд Трясин мудр и милостив. Полагаю, он не заставит нас долго ожидать своего решения, – спокойно, в полный голос проговорил калимшит, повернувшись к спутнику всем телом. Под прямым взглядом Джарлакс скромно, как подобало наёмному советнику, потупился и коротко, почти незаметно кивнул, якобы поправлявшие рукав верхнего одеяния пальцы сложились в давно известный ассасину знак «слушают». Энтрери презрительно дёрнул уголком губ и вновь устроился на прежнем месте, церемонно сложив ладони на коленях. Ожидание вполне могло затянуться – местный хозяин, словно уравновешивая незначительность своей власти, применял её по делу и без дела. Впрочем, терпения им обоим было не занимать – дроу за его спиной невозмутимо извлёк из-за пазухи богато изукрашенную, хотя и потрёпанную, книгу и полностью погрузился в чтение… или мастерски сделал вид.  
Лорд Рианнон и впрямь оказался мелочен. К исходу третьего часа убийца мог уже не только назвать не слишком умелых соглядатаев по именам, но и определить, что одному из них даже не потребуется его помощь для того, чтобы вскоре окончательно переселиться в Фугу – доносившиеся из-за ростового портрета предыдущего Лорда Трясин сдавленные хрипы выдавали человека, насквозь прокурившего лёгкие охряной смолкой. Джарлакс по-прежнему увлечённо смотрел в свою книгу, заставив напарника заподозрить магическую природу оной.  
Наконец Лорд Трясин счёл, что его гости достаточно прониклись его величием, и дверь гостиной распахнулась. Однако на пороге появился не сам Рианнон, а пожилая, строго одетая женщина.  
– Добро пожаловать в Болотный Дом, благородные господа, – она присела в реверансе и продолжила: – Меня зовут Мэриэм, я управительница этого замка. Лорд Рианнон распорядился препроводить вас в ваши комнаты, дабы вы могли отдохнуть с дороги. Следуйте за мной.  
Энтрери поднялся, смерив Мэриэм холодным взглядом, коротко поклонился ей и без лишних слов вышел из комнаты. Джарлакс, на миг закатив глаза, любезно улыбнулся женщине и галантно поцеловал ей руку. Управительница чопорно поджала губы и, вздёрнув подбородок, с суровым видом двинулась прочь по коридору. Под насмешливым взглядом напарника дроу только пожал плечами и коротким жестом предложил ему последовать за их проводницей.  
Насколько бы нежеланными пришельцами они ни были, Лорд Трясин, тем не менее, свято блюл законы гостеприимства. Не сочтя их достаточно важными персонами для того, чтобы разделить с ним трапезу, он вовсе не намеревался морить их голодом – и в принесённом им не слишком изысканном, но обильном ужине лишь в двух блюдах обнаружилось слабенькое, безвредное снотворное.  
– Вот это воистину добрый приём, – умилённо улыбнулся Джарлакс, сплюнув глоток вина со своеобразной приправой в кадку с мохнатым растением. – Даже отравить не пытаются.  
– Можно подыграть, если ты уверен в человеке, который делал для нас верительные грамоты, – скептически глянув на кувшин в руках тёмного эльфа, пожал плечами Энтрери.  
– Не стоит, – дроу невольно поморщился при мысли о столь безрассудном риске. – Сон… рискованное занятие.  
– А я и не предлагал травиться нам обоим, – насмешливо хмыкнул ассасин.  
– О-о, друг мой… В твоём присутствии это занятие ещё более рискованное! – тихо рассмеялся наёмник.  
– Когда-нибудь я всё-таки перережу тебе глотку за такие комплименты, – обречённо вздохнул калимшит.  
– Но ещё не сейчас, надеюсь? – лукаво подмигнул ему Джарлакс.  
– Лорд Трясин примет вас завтра с утра, благородные господа, – почти в тот же момент, как раздался стук в дверь, распахнув створки, известила их Мэриэм. Мужчины склонили головы в благодарном поклоне, и управительница, смерив их ещё одним подозрительным взглядом, удалилась.  
Уверенность лорда Рианнона в своей власти не простиралась настолько далеко, чтобы обыскивать имущество своих гостей в их присутствии. В середине ночи за дверью что-то зашебуршало, минут с пять посопело в замочную скважину и, убедившись, что всё ещё изучающий свою книгу «мудрый советник» и не думает отходить ко сну, с отчётливым разочарованным вздохом утопотало прочь. Энтрери чуть слышно фыркнул и, мельком глянув на лениво перелистывавшего страницы напарника, плотнее завернулся в одеяло.  
Утро в Болотном Доме начиналось за полчаса до рассвета. Лорд Трясин, окинув наёмников ищущим взором, так и не дождался никакого выражения недовольства и, не имея уважительных причин для отказа, с явной неохотой дозволил им ознакомиться с главным сокровищем его замка. А также, после нескольких сказанных Джарлаксом фраз, и с прочими амулетами его хранилища.  
Впрочем, коллекция артефактов семейства Ариан наёмника явно не впечатлила. Ассасин оказался вынужден ходить за ним по пятам, старательно выказывая почтительный интерес, и по десятку раз подряд выслушивать комментарии в духе: «О достославный Али-ар-Нуррах, взгляните на сей замечательный предмет…», после чего дроу понижал голос и разочарованно добавлял: «Бесполезное старьё». Возможно, во времена пращуров лорда Рианнона кольца и волшебные палочки, рассчитанные на один файербол в сутки, в здешних краях и впрямь казались могучим оружием, однако времена эти давно прошли. Хозяин замка, как видно, и сам это понимал, поскольку восторженные комментарии «калимшанского мудреца» заставляли его чуть заметно морщиться, а к исходу четвёртого часа он, недолго думая, с вымученно-любезной улыбкой поднёс в дар разошедшемуся «книжнику» первый попавшийся жезл и с явным облегчением вытолкал их прочь. У Энтрери не было никакой охоты разбираться, в самом ли деле Лорда Трясин ждали неотложные дела, или это был лишь предлог для того, чтобы сбежать.  
Джарлакс с довольной ухмылкой засунул подарок в свой подпространственный мешок и, цепко ухватив напарника за локоть, степенно двинулся на прогулку по замку. Стоявшие практически на каждом углу стражники провожали их настороженными взглядами, и тёмный эльф при приближении к ним каждый раз начинал с демонстративной увлечённостью повествовать о разнообразных артефактах. Вынужденный изображать старательного ученика убийца к исходу часа обнаружил, что это занятие требует от него куда меньше усилий, чем он предполагал, а когда лысый наёмник проговорился – возможно, умышленно – о кое-каких особенностях одного из своих некогда любимых амулетов, это окончательно примирило калимшита с подобным методом ведения разведки.  
Когда они, обойдя галереи второго этажа, пошли на второй круг, стражники при их приближении заранее начинали зевать. Заумные речи «мудреца», при всей их безусловной пользе, на Энтрери тоже навевали тоску… но ему, в отличие от солдат Лорда Трясин, было совершенно некуда деваться.   
По всей вероятности, хозяину Болотного Дома всё же доложили о том, что просившие у него приюта чужестранцы беззастенчиво шляются по всему его жилищу, поскольку откладывать визит в святая святых замка Рианнон не стал.  
Сокровищница и впрямь находилась в самом центре замка. Шагая по замысловатому лабиринту следом за Лордом Трясин, Энтрери старался словно не замечать якобы скрытых ловушек, подстерегающих нежеланных посетителей. Хотя не заметить дыры толщиной в палец, встречающиеся через каждые два камня на третий, было довольно трудно. Пару раз хозяин останавливался, ловко выстукивал на ничем не примечательных местах замысловатые мелодии и, выждав пару секунд, спокойно шёл дальше. С неуловимо хищным видом поводивший носом Джарлакс, поймав бесстрастный взгляд напарника, после каждой такой остановки коротко поводил пальцами, обозначая, какую именно опасность они миновали на этот раз. Ассасин с неохотой признал, что пройти здесь без сопровождения лорда Рианнона было бы до крайности трудно, а уж пройти, не переполошив весь замок – и вовсе невозможно.  
Закончился лабиринт большой квадратной комнатой, в каждом углу которой стояла гранитное изваяние, теряющееся в полумраке – единственным, что освещало помещение, была небольшая, на полдюжины свечей, люстра в центре. Лорд Трясин, не обращая внимания на големов, отпер здоровым, в полруки, ключом массивную металлическую дверь и шагнул в следующий зал – на сей раз сделанный в форме треугольника. И вновь в углах виднелись статуи, на сей раз слабо мерцавшие характерным адамантитовым блеском. Дверь захлопнулась за спинами гостей сама, лорд Рианнон успокаивающе махнул рукой и приложил ладонь к стене. Отпечаток его пятерни слабо замерцал, и каменная плита перед ним бесшумно отъехала в сторону, открывая длинный извилистый коридор. У самого его начала стоял мифриловый голем, второго пока не было видно.  
Дроу попытался было расспросить хозяина, в самом ли деле необходимы подобные сложности, однако в этот раз попытка сыграть на голодающем тщеславии захолустного аристократа успехом не увенчалась. Владелец замка ответил неожиданно резко, после чего, впрочем, через силу извинился и объяснил, что любопытство касательно защиты Наследия в его роду никогда не поощрялось.  
Наконец перед посетителями распахнулась высокая узкая дверь с начертанной на ней гексаграммой, и они ступили в саму сокровищницу. Посреди маленькой, показавшейся троим мужчинам очень тесной, комнатки возвышался узкий каменный постамент, на котором лежал усыпанный мелкими драгоценными камнями медальон. Тонкая золотая цепочка, продетая в одну из образованных золотыми нитями петелек, небрежно свисала с края.  
– Любуйтесь, мудрейшие, перед вами Амулет Бессмертия, – с каким-то горьким сарказмом проговорил Лорд Трясин, поднял артефакт и, небрежно повертев в пальцах, положил обратно. – Только руками не трогайте.  
– Это и в самом деле он? – изумление Джарлакса казалось вполне искренним.  
Хозяин замка пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
– Вы же видите перед собой меня, а не моего прапрапра– и так далее дедушку, который присвоил себе эту штуку, – язвительно отозвался он. – Полагаю, ответ более чем очевиден.  
Полный откровенного сожаления вздох наёмника стал причиной ещё одного ехидного смешка, после чего лорд Рианнон почти демонстративно отошёл в сторону и прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди и скептически наблюдая за кружившим вокруг постамента с медальоном «советником Абу-Али ибн Дина».  
– Если этот амулет не имеет никакой ценности, – заговорил молчавший до сего момента Энтрери. Лорд Трясин рефлекторно повернулся к нему и тут же, спохватившись, вернулся к присмотру за вторым гостем. – То почему вы до сих пор его храните, причём подо столь… внушительной защитой?  
– Традиция, – пожал плечами Рианнон, не заметивший, как напарники обменялись короткими взглядами и Джарлакс чуть опустил подбородок. – К тому же нельзя сказать, что он совсем уж не имеет ценности… хотя предписанной обычаем охраны он всё равно не окупает.  
– Я подготовлю подобающее описание, достославный Али-ар-Нуррах, – подойдя к собеседникам, поклонился дроу. – Питаю надежду, что многомудрый хозяин поведает смиренным просителям об установленных свойствах сего предмета, а также о развенчанных либо всё ещё не опровергнутых мифах о нём. Полагаю однако, что будет удобнее вести беседу в более приспособленных для жизни покоях, если добродетельный господин не возражает?  
Под полным пылкого обожания взглядом мастерски хлопавшего иллюзорными ресницами наёмника Лорд Трясин занервничал и возражать не решился, даже если у него и было подобное желание.  
Оставшуюся часть спектакля Энтрери играл уже с откровенным трудом. Добыча была уже у них в руках, и переставшее казаться насущной необходимостью общество столь недалёкого человека, как лорд Рианнон, начало сильно его тяготить. Однако возбуждать лишних подозрений не следовало, и ассасин терпеливо слушал, как его напарник осыпает хозяина замка витиеватыми славословиями и с препочтительнейшим видом записывает его рассказы об амулете в богато украшенный пергаментный свиток. Под выражавшим чуть ли не благоговение типично мемнонским смуглым лицом убийце упрямо мерещилась знакомая язвительная улыбка.  
На прощание «советник Абу-Али ибн Дина» наобещал владельцу Болотного Дома множество благ, начиная с милости Денеира и заканчивая плодовитостью его потомства. Услышав последнее пожелание, лорд Рианнон слегка сбледнул, едва дождавшись, пока гости торжественно раскланяются, подозвал к себе дежурного офицера и напряжённым голосом потребовал приволочь к нему сына.  
– Похоже, я подложил кому-то немаленькую свинью, – по-прежнему сохраняя возвышенно-невозмутимое выражение лица, хихикнул Джарлакс. Энтрери презрительно фыркнул и пустил коня в галоп.

– Это было великолепно, khal’abbil, – почти сладострастно вздохнул Джарлакс, с откровенным наслаждением сдирая с лица маску Агатхи.  
– Это было ужасно, дроу, – сухо отозвался Энтрери. Он с удовольствием последовал бы его примеру, швырнув осточертевший головной платок под копыта коня, однако выдавать, насколько ему на самом деле надоел этот маскарад, отчего-то не хотелось.  
– Брось, друг мой, – грациозно махнул кистью тёмный эльф. – Неужели тебе совсем не понравилось? Это было бы воистину печально, я так надеялся привить тебе любовь к искусству…  
– Искусство обмана не обязательно любить, – проворчал ассасин. – А при общении со столь недалёкими личностями, как этот хозяин болот, речь не идёт даже об искусстве. Так, простейшие навыки.  
– В этом ты прав, – без особой охоты согласился наёмник. – Однако насколько бы ужасным ты ни считал это мероприятие, наш трофей должен несколько примирить тебя с тем, что потребовалось ради него совершить.  
– Каким это образом? – саркастично осведомился убийца.  
– Не думаю, что прекрасная Ильнезара оставит нас без достойной награды… – проговорил дроу. – А если мы сочтём оную недостаточной… Всегда существуют возможности добиться желаемого.  
Энтрери закатил глаза и обречённо покачал головой.  
– Надеяться на подачки не в твоём стиле, – наконец заметил он. – Может, всё-таки соизволишь сообщить, ради чего я столько времени изображал набожного полудурка?  
– Как только узнаю… – загадочно улыбнулся Джарлакс. Но всё же, придержав коня, вытащил из-за пазухи кошель и вытянул наружу медальон.  
– Ну как, друг мой? – лукаво осведомился наёмник, надев на шею тонкую золотую цепочку с артефактом.  
– Нет, дроу, более очаровательным ты не выглядишь, – скептически посмотрев на теребившего драгоценность Джарлакса, сообщил Энтрери.  
– Значит, гипотезу о том, что милая Ильнезара пыталась нас надуть, можно счесть подтверждённой, – пожал плечами тёмный эльф. – Осталось лишь выяснить, что именно она решила укрыть от нашего внимания столь… незамысловатым способом.  
– Ты, похоже, счёл себя оскорблённым, – хмыкнул ассасин. – Можно подумать, тебя первый раз пытаются обдурить.  
– Так примитивно – впервые за последние три сотни лет, – нахмурился Джарлакс. – И да, khal’abbil, ты в чём-то прав – это действительно граничит с оскорблением…  
– Бедная ящерица, – ядовито посочувствовал калимшит.  
– Ну что ты, друг мой, я вовсе не собираюсь быть чрезмерно жесток… – мечтательно улыбнулся дроу.  
– Бедная ящерица, – внимательно посмотрев на него, уверенно кивнул убийца.  
Всю дорогу до Гелиогабалуса Джарлакс был непривычно тих и задумчив. Впрочем, задумчивость эта была весьма знакомого свойства – алый глаз наёмника почти всё время был насмешливо прищурен, на губах то и дело мелькала коварная усмешка. То, что Ильнезара не получит добытый наёмниками медальон, было очевидно; Энтрери был убеждён, что одной только подменой тёмный эльф не ограничится.

– Прекрасно, мой милый дроу, прекрасно, – Ильнезара игриво провела аккуратно подстриженными ноготками по скуле наёмника и вновь внимательно посмотрела на добычу. – Надеюсь, ты был достаточно внимателен, и моя дорогая сестричка не подозревает о приготовленном для неё сюрпризе?  
– Разумеется, нет, дражайшая госпожа, – улыбнулся Джарлакс. – Вы довольны?  
– Вполне, – драконица хищным движением сжала пальцы вокруг медальона, искоса бросив на собеседника почти ревнивый взгляд. Тёмный эльф непонимающе моргнул и почти демонстративно опустил глаза на её грудь, едва прикрытую кружевной блузкой. Женщина пренебрежительно сморщила носик, повела бедрами и, явно успокоенная, удалилась в сторону сокровищницы, коротким жестом позволив ему удалиться.  
Джарлакс ехидно сощурился, отвесил её спине куртуазный поклон, мазнув украшавшим шляпу пером по полу, и вышел, аккуратно закрыв дверь за собой.  
– Ты жив, – констатировал вышедший из-за угла башни Энтрери.  
– Ты разочарован, друг мой? – повернувшись к нему, насмешливо выгнул бровь тёмный эльф.  
– Разве что умом твоей ящерицы, – пожал плечами убийца. – Прежде она казалась мне более… сообразительной.  
– Глупо сетовать на то, что приносит тебе только выгоду, khal’abbil, – наставительно проговорил наёмник, приобнимая его за плечо, и лукаво ухмыльнулся.  
– Уточни-ка, какую именно выгоду может принести мне то, что ты присвоил себе очередную магическую побрякушку? – язвительно осведомился калимшит.  
– Новые возможности, новые места и новые дела! – патетически воскликнул Джарлакс. – Разве это не прекрасно?  
– Всё это в комплекте с тобой? – уточнил Энтрери. – Сомнительное удовольствие.  
– Артемис, ты ко мне несправедлив, – так и не удосужившись согнать с губ усмешку, скорбно вздохнул дроу. – Твоя суровость неподдельно меня огорчает… особенно когда я знаю, что ты настроен по отношению к предлагаемым мной предприятиям вовсе не так скептически, как стараешься показать.  
– Ты так в этом уверен? – бесстрастно посмотрел на него ассасин.  
– Надежда на это цветёт в моём сердце, – наёмник театральным жестом прижал руку к груди – словно невзначай, точно над пуговицей с подпространственным мешком, в котором как раз и пребывала их недавняя добыча.  
– Дроу, у тебя нет сердца, – сухо заметил калимшит.  
– Если говорить в смысле сугубо физиологическом, то ты неправ, khal’abbil, – чуть занудным тоном поправил его Джарлакс, продолжая смешливо щуриться.  
– Ты напрашиваешься на то, чтобы его у тебя не стало и в физиологическом смысле тоже, – равнодушно сообщил убийца.  
Дроу изобразил скорбную гримасу и коротко махнул рукой, предлагая напарнику направиться к дому. Энтрери насмешливо вздёрнул уголок губ и двинулся следом за наёмником, в глубине души полагая, что вскоре им в спину полетит какое-нибудь смертоубийственное заклинание от разъярённой обманом драконицы. Но, судя по тому, что до своего жилища они добрались, не встретив никаких препятствий, Джарлакс и впрямь преподнёс их нанимательнице крайне качественную подделку.  
– На редкость милая вещица, не так ли? – положив медальон в центр стола, задумчиво проговорил тёмный эльф. – Действительно выдающийся пример магического предмета.  
– И впрямь амулет бессмертия, что ли? – язвительно фыркнул Энтрери, привычным жестом всадив кинжал в изголовье кровати и сделав вид, что не заметил, как на мгновение настороженно замер Джарлакс, вперив ему в спину пронзительный взор.  
– Ах, друг мой, это было бы замечательно, но – увы, – наконец развёл руками тёмный эльф, в безупречной естественности его жеста всё-таки откровенно чего-то не хватало. Ассасин подошёл к столу, со всегдашним скептическим выражением на лице взял медальон и, повертев его в пальцах, выпустил, оставив покачиваться на цепочке. Наёмник воззрился на него с неподдельным возмущением и торопливо подхватил драгоценность, укоризненно заметив:  
– Khal’abbil, не заставляй меня заподозрить, что время, проведённое рядом со мной, так и не научило тебя простейшим правилам обращения с плохо изученными магическими предметами. Это, право, было бы весьма… печально.  
– Я вполне достаточно насмотрелся на то, как с этой побрякушкой обращался её предыдущий хозяин, – пренебрежительно отозвался калимшит. – Не лучше, чем с любой обычной драгоценной безделушкой.  
– Не могу не отметить, что лорд Рианнон, при всех своих достоинствах – кои, впрочем, отнюдь не бросаются в глаза – далеко не специалист в том, что касается магии. И в том, что касается его собственного имущества, тоже, – презрительно сощурясь, проговорил Джарлакс. – Ты только вспомни, какую замечательную вещь он отдал «в дар храму Денеира», явно считая её абсолютно бесполезной!  
– Кто знает, может, он просто не хотел, чтобы его дети играли с жезлом пробуждения мёртвых, – насмешливо парировал ассасин. – А жрецов, если что, не жалко…  
– О боги, друг мой, неужели ты выступаешь в защиту человека, которого успешно обчистил? – изумлённо выгнул бровь тёмный эльф. – Это… необычно.  
– Я не собираюсь его защищать, – пожал плечами убийца. – Я всего лишь пытаюсь намекнуть тебе на то, что незачем читать мне очередную лекцию о том, что со всякой волшебной дрянью подобает обращаться осторожно.  
– Как только ты начнёшь обращаться осторожно хотя бы с этой конкретной «волшебной дрянью», я сразу перестану, даю слово, – ухмыльнулся Джарлакс.  
– Слово дроу? Ты надо мной смеешься, «khal’abbil», – хмуро глянул на него Энтрери.  
– Ах, друг мой, как же мне иногда жаль, что ты не доживёшь до того момента, когда наша разница в возрасте начнёт казаться несущественной, – нарочито тяжко вздохнул дроу. – Это… вывело бы наше взаимопонимание на новый уровень.  
– Да упасут меня от этого боги, хоть я в них и не верю, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся калимшит. И привычным жестом коснулся ножен кинжала, мельком дотронувшись до края спрятанного глубоко внутри медальона и подумав, что подобный вариант развития событий перестал быть таким уж невероятным – если, разумеется, его напарник не обнаружит подмену в ближайшие несколько часов.  
– Khal’abbil, мне невыразимо печально видеть, как мало ты ценишь мои усилия, – укоризненно воззрился на него Джарлакс. – Ну скажи – хотя бы раз честно – чего ты хочешь?  
– Я? – Энтрери выгнул бровь и насмешливо глянул на него. Вновь отвёл взгляд и, мечтательно и зло усмехнувшись, проговорил: – Я хочу наглядно доказать одному своему старому знакомому, что ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным… Но над тем, чтобы мне однажды выпала такая возможность, я буду работать сам. – Он ехидно покосился на напарника и добавил: – Уже начал.


End file.
